


Five Times Carrie and Reggie Had Crushes on Each Other and The One Time They Did Something About It

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5+1Five times Carrie and Reggie had crushes on each other and one time they did something about it
Relationships: Alex/Willie (minor), Carrie Wilson/Reggie Peters, Julie/Luke (Minor), Reggie Peters/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Five Times Carrie and Reggie Had Crushes on Each Other and The One Time They Did Something About It

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr  
> Okay guys I really enjoyed writing this story! Hope you enjoy it! Please comment if you liked it!

1

"It's dumb, I know," Carrie said, laying backwards on her bed with a flop, Julie and Flynn sitting next to her. 

"It's not dumb, Carrie," Flynn said in a slightly mocking tone, before softening. "You have a crush."

"I don't have a crush," she replied, staring at the ceiling. Flynn and Julie glanced at her, enjoying the frustration that radiated off of their blonde friend.

"Yes you do," Julie clarified, flipping through a magazine nonchalantly. Carrie groaned, holding a pillow to her face. "You like Reggie Peters."

"This is gonna make band gigs so much better," Flynn teased. Carrie and Flynn were considered the best band roadies ever.

"You're both way to happy about this," she complained.

"Tell him," Julie said. "You can go on double dates with me and Luke." 

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Because I'm not," she clarified.

"Alex, Alex get a load of this," Luke said to his friend. The three boys sat on the couch of their studio. "Reggie's got a crush."

"No I don't," he whined, shaking his head. This intrigued Alex immediately.

"Spill," Alex said, clapping his hands together once, ready for a story.

"Reginald here has a crush on Ms. Carrie Wilson," he teased. 

"Carrie? Really?" Alex asked in disbelief. "Interesting." 

"Guys," Reggie said, dragging out the word. "I never said that."

"Then what did you say?" Luke asked, and Reggie blushed, tucking his head into his hands. 

"I said I thought she was pretty," he mumbled. His friends couldn't help but love how pure his reaction was. Alex and Luke looked at each other, before beginning to sing. 

"Reggie's got a crush," they sang, and he groaned. 

"Shut up." 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Luke asked, and Reggie shook his head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing because it's just a crush and she's my friend."

"Come on, Reg," Luke begged. 

"Please don't tell the girls," their friend said. Alex and Luke sighed.

"Fine," they agreed. 

2  
  
Walking from the garage to the driveway, Carrie grabbed Luke's guitar from its stand, bringing it along with her. She handed it to him, and he set it in the back of their car.

"Who's ready for a performance?" Luke asked, moving to lean against the front of their band van. 

"Me!" Julie exclaimed excitedly, and they all laughed. 

"Carrie, can you help me put my drums in the back?" Alex asked, and she quickly nodded. They moved the objects quickly, and soon, they had loaded all of the instruments and equipment. "Alright, Willie and I can drive the van."

"Sweet. The rest of us can take Luke's car," Julie said. They quickly moved so Luke was in the drivers seat, Julie beside him per usual. That left the three back seats open. 

"I get a window seat. I get carsick," Flynn lied, sitting on the right. Carrie shook her head, sitting in the middle. Only when Reggie sat beside her did she realize her friend's plan. She glared at her, but she only smiled innocently back. 

"Turn the radio on," Luke said, and Julie flipped the volume nob so the music filled the car's stereos. They all sung along, warming up for the show. 

Carrie set her hand to the side, looking out Flynn's window. As Reggie looked out his own, he accidentally set his hand on top of Carrie's. They both looked down at their touching hands, before looking up at each other in sync, making direct eye contact. After a moment of staring at each other, they pulled back quickly, attempting to ignore it. Carrie could almost feel her heart beating faster.

'Whoa,' she thought to herself. 'You really like him. Like... actually really like him.'

They made it to the venue, unloading the equipment and setting up for the show.

"Good luck," Carrie said, looking at Reggie. He looked down at her, smiling back. 

"Thanks," he replied, winking at her and walking onto the stage. Carrie watched after him, following his steps with her eyes. 

"Told you," Flynn said, tossing an arm around her friend, who then leaned her head on Flynn's shoulder.

"Shut up." 

3

"I don't wanna go," Reggie complained, thinking about his next class. Julie laughed, pushing him slightly. 

"It's the last hour of the day. Then we can go home and eat dinner," she said, and Reggie sighed.

"Fine," he complained. The two continued to walk, and Julie could see Flynn and Carrie walking towards them.

Carrie held one of her textbooks in her arms, her pink backpack hanging from her shoulders. As they were about to pass the two, Flynn set her hand on Carrie's back, shoving her. Carrie gave a small squeal, flying into Reggie's chest, dropping her textbook on the way. Reggie caught her, stumbling backwards. 

"Whoa. Are you okay?" He asked her, the two not realizing that he hadn't moved his arms from her waist and she hadn't removed hers from his chest. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Must've tripped over something," she said, glaring at Flynn, who was now talking to Julie quietly. They moved away from each other, and Reggie bent down to pick her book up, handing it to her. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he said. "What class do you have next?"

"History," she replied, and he smiled. 

"I have class in the same wing. Come on. I'll walk you there," he said, and she smiled.

"Sounds good," she replied. If Luke and Alex saw the two walking to class and talking, they didn't mention it.

4

"We don't have to stay the whole time. We can just watch Carrie and make an appearance," Alex said as they walked into a party. 

"Sounds good," Luke said. 

"There's my group," Carrie said, pointing at the rest of Dirty Candy. They all wished her luck, and she ran off to join them. Stepping onto the outdoor stage, they performed Wow.

"Carrie looks good up there, don't ya think?" Julie asked Reggie.

"Yeah, she does," he said without thinking, before his eyes widened. "Hey!"

Reggie watched happily as Carrie pranced around the stage, expertly performing the dance moves she had known. When they were done, the crowd cheered. She ran off the stairs the opposite direction of the others, running towards her friends. She hugged Julie, who laughed as she caught her. 

"I love doing that," Carrie giggled, and Reggie's heart swelled as he heard the sound. 

"I can imagine," Julie replied. "Come on. Let's get some drinks." 

The group walked over to a table full of soda cans, and they each grabbed one. Some of the group broke off to dance, leaving Alex, Willie, Carrie, and Reggie. Alex and Willie took one look at each other, looked at the other two, then back at each other. 

"I need to use the restroom. Wanna come help me find one?" Willie asked Alex, who quickly nodded. 

"Sure," he said, and the two walked inside.

"They're gonna go make out," Carrie guessed, and Reggie laughed. The dark yard was lit up by only the moon and a few lights. He glanced at Carrie, seeing her shiver. 

"Here," he said, shaking off his favorite red flannel. He shifted it and draped it over her shoulders.

"Oh no, I'm okay," she said, and he shook his head. The way she clutched the fabric told him otherwise.

"You must be freezing in that costume," he said, and she blushed lightly. She was glad that it was dark out. 

"Thank you," she said softly, and he smiled. 

"Anytime."

5

"There's no way I'm gonna pass this," Carrie complained, tapping her fingers on the math textbook. Reggie looked over from his own book, reading the problem. The two sat on the gym floor during their free hour.

"Here, I can help if you want," he said, and she looked up at him. Their eyes were close together, and she was nearly taken aback by how beautiful his dark eyes were. She could get lost in them forever.

'Focus, Carrie,' she thought, tucking part of her hair behind her ear.

"Can you?" She asked, and he immediately nodded. 

"Okay, so we start with the basic formula," he said. They continued working like this, and Carrie slowly began to understand it. 

"So it equals ninety?" She asked, and Reggie nodded eagerly. She cheered, high-fiving him.

"See! You're gonna pass this test no problem," he said, and she laughed lightly.

"Thank you for helping me," she said, and he nodded. 

"No problem," he said. "While we're at it, you might be able to help me with something."

"What is it?" She asked, and he took his camera out of his backpack. 

"I have a project for my photography class, and I need a model?" He said. "I was wondering if you would do it?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, absolutely." 

"Great!" He exclaimed. "We can do it over on the bleachers."

The two moved to the bleachers, and Carrie sat down, crossing her ankles. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt. She leaned backwards, laughing at a joke Reggie said while he was turning his camera on. He quickly shot a couple pictures, looking at them.

"How do these look?" He asked, moving to sit next to her. He clicked through the pictures, and she held her hand to her forehead to shield the glare.

"Reggie, these are amazing! You're really good at this!" She exclaimed. He blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks," he said. She smiled widely at him.

"They're great."

+1

"G chord, c chord, a chord," Luke said, and they followed along as he taught them the newest song. 

"G, A, C," Carrie corrected from where she was sitting on the couch, scrolling through Instagram. Luke looked at her in slight shock. He tested it out on his guitar, nodding.

"That's not bad," he said. "How did you know to change it?"

"I know more then you think, Patterson," she joked. He tilted his head.

"Oh? You gonna show us?" He asked her. She shrugged, standing up. Julie and Flynn, who had heard her play and sing many times, cheered her on. She took Luke's guitar from his hands, shifting it so it fit beneath her fingers. She began to play skillfully, not missing a note. The boys gaped at her as she played. She finished it, handing it back to an extremely shocked Luke.

"And I didn't even break a nail," she said, wiggling her fingers. "I'm coming for your job, Patterson."

"You should play with us," Reggie said out of nowhere, and they all looked at him. "I mean... we need a rhythm guitarist, and you're always here anyways."

"I'm not sure-," she started, before Reggie cut her off.

"I'd really like it if you joined," he said, and Carrie knew she would have a hard time saying no to his adorable face.

"All in favor of Carrie joining Julie and the Phantoms?" Flynn asked. It was unanimous. Carrie sighed. 

"Alright," she said. 

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, you start," Alex said, standing up from his drums. Everyone left, once again leaving Carrie and Reggie together. 

"I'm glad you're joining," Reggie said, unplugging his bass. Carrie picked up her crossbody purse, wrapping it over her shoulder. 

"Why did you invite me?" She asked, and Reggie smiled. 

"Because you're insanely talented... and it may be selfish, but i want to spend more time with you," he said, blushing. She walked up to him, so they were barely a few inches apart "Carrie... I really like you, and I hope I haven't misread anything because that does happen sometimes and-."

Before he could say anything else, Carrie stood on her toes, gently setting her hands on his face and kissing him. He moved his hands to hover over her waist, awkwardly. He clearly wasn't sure if that was okay. They separated, and Reggie smiled at her. 

"You definitely didn't misread anything," she said, and he laughed. 

"I'm gonna do that again, if you don't mind," he said, before kissing her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other works!


End file.
